Two is better than one
by brookebuscus
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Temari are tricked into wonderland, and now have to figure there way out, but once they get to know the inhabitants will they want to leave. Sakuxdum Hinaxdee
1. Welcome To Wonderland

**OK I know i already made Sakura and Hinata go to wonderland, but I decided to accept a challenge of making another one for Aoi Hitsugaya! btw love the username hitsugaya is fucking awesome! Ok away from my obsession with bleach, I really am not good at this since I don't have time to write usually and am still kinda new since I didn't get on as much until this year. (summer vacation is my only savor at the time) nor do I have any idea what I am going to do so uhm yeah please no flames I am gunna try my best.**

**I do not own Naruto nor heart no kuni no alice obviously.**

**Oh yeah, and I am making the twins pretty much stay in adult form after a while because I cant have Sakura and Hinata fall in love with little kids ok that would make them cougars and I dont want them to be that.**

* * *

><p>The wind blew across the clearing taking fallen flower pedals with it to sway in the wind. While three young women laid on the grass, enjoying their day off. "Temari remind me to thank your brother for letting us have a day of peace." Said the pinkette in the group. Temari Chuckled at this comment. "Yeah its nice to know he has to suffer with work here just so we could slack off."<p>

"oh come on you guys both know we would of been here if we had the day off or not." Giggled the third girl. Yep all seemed peacefull for the three kunoichi's. Sakura, and Temari laughed at the Huugya's statement knowing it was very well true.

right now all three were glad to not be wearing their ninja attire. Temari wearing a black ruffled skirt that went to mid thigh and a dark purple tube top that hugged her curves, she also had her elbows down to her wrist taped up with gauze for no apparent reason. Her hair was out of her usual four pigtails deciding she wanted it down today. She was also glad she could wear her new studded purple bracelet her boyfriend gave her birthday last year. She sighed thinking of shikamaru as she looked dreamily at her braclette. She kept her headband on her arm adopting the look of her boyfriend.

Hinata was wearing light grey capri sweats that surprisingly looked well being a little tighter on her hips and look around her legs it stopped right above her knees.** (kinda like her normal ninja pants only it stops right above the knees and is a different color.) **She accompanied this look with an light violet off the shoulder long sleeved shirt that stopped two inches above her belly button. It was tight enough to show she had great curves and breast. She finished the outfit with her headband around her neck like always, giving herself a unique and sexy look. She kept her hair down letting it flow to the middle of her back. She gave up on Naruto long ago, and was kinda glad she gave up on such a fantasy, She felt stronger knowing she didn't have to rely on someone to make her happy and knew only herself could do that.

She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a studded belt, and A mesh long sleeved shirt that stopped right above her belly button and over it a short sleeved shirt that stopped right ender her breast. She finished the look with a black velvet chocker necklace. She also took her headband from the usual spot on top of her head and now wore it more like her sensei Kakashi slanted, but making sure it went right above her eye, and not on it. She also kept her hair down now it about to her shoulders after she cut it again not ever letting it pass that line. She never wanted to let her hair grow that long again as a sign she didnt need, nor love Sasuke anymore and never will.

The three all sighed at once all lost in their own thoughts. "Ok I'm bored lets walk around guys I need a change of scenery!" Sakura yelled as she sat up and started walking in one random direction. Hinata and Temari just giggled and rolled their eyes at the easily bored girl and followed her towards what ever destination she was leading them. "I got an idea lets play a game!" Hinata shouted excited. Her and Sakura never really did grow out of thier childish ways when they were by themselves. It was the only way of keeping them in check before they ended up too serious like Neji.

"what do you feel like playing then?" Hinata put a thinking face on. " oh come on please tell me, you guys are not really still playing games your young adults yet you still act like children!" Sakura and Hinata laughed at Temari's antics. "It's much more enjoyable then talking about beautiful scenery, or the weather Temari you should try it sometime." Sakura joked.

Temari again rolled her eyes and watched the two figure a game. "I know how bout TAG!" Hinata yelled as she tapped Sakura's shoulder and started running. " No fair you cheater!" Sakura yelled as she ran after her. Temari groaned, but all in all ran after the two teens. After about 30 minutes of this the two got bored and stood in the un familiar area.

"Don't tell me you two just got us all lost!" Sakura and Hinata stepped a couple feet back from the angry blonde as they tried to figure where they were. When They spotted a white rabbit in a?... "Red coat!" they both yelled looking strangely at the rabbit that walked up to the three. They all looked in wonderment at the rabbit as it looked like it was glaring at them after a while. "well aren't you guys going to follow!"

The three stood their stunned as the Rabbit yelled at them then went off hopping. Sakura and Hinata shared a look, and then Dashed after the rabbit. " What the hell don't follow talking rabbits haven't you learned from your mom's!" Temari yelled after the two. "But Temari It wants us to follow it so thats what we are going to -" They were all cut off by looking back at Temari, none of them noticed the huge gaping rabbit hole they all just fell into.

The girls screamed at the top of their lungs as they fell down the long hole until they all landed with a bang on the floor and passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later Sakura's pov<strong>

"Sakura...Sakuuuraaaa...Sakura wake your ass up!" I shut up at the loud noise to only lay back down again at the sudden impact of my head hitting someone's else. "Ouch! ugh Temari did you have to be so close." I pouted as I looked at the blonde who was also rubbing her forehead where lied a read mark.

I looked around to take in my surroundings to see we were in a small forest. There were signs littered all over the trees in various different colors making my head hurt beyond compare. I then looked to my side to see Hinata still passed out. I tapped her shoulder a couple times. Obviously figuring out that would work I grabbed her shoulders and shook them violently. "Wake up Hinata!" as soon as I saw her eyes open I let go of her as her look seemed dazed by the rapid movement.

"ah I see you three are finally awake." We all turned our heads to see a white haired man in similar clothing to the rabbit we saw earlier and two white long bunny ears. Wait what bunny ears? "who are you suppose to be." Temari asked slightly annoyed. "Sorry allow me to introduce myself my name is Peter White. I was sent to bring you here." "why?" Hinata asked this time. " I do not know he never told me the reason, but all in all you are to stay here once you drink this medicine."

" You won't drink that for all we know it could be poison!" I yelled at the rabbit man. "too late while you were all sleeping I already tooken the liberty of making you all drink this I just didnt want you all too confused about the game."

I gritted my teeth. _'That white haired bastard!_

_**'I say we kill him!' **_inner spoke out.

_'and where the hell were you when this was all going on! Aren't you suppose to help me!'_

_**'I was uhh... Oh look at the time I gotta go!'**_

I mumbled to myself before looking back at the Rabbit. "game?" Temari asked. "yes game, and according to Nightmare I have to tell, you the rules and just some facts about this game. This world is not like yours is any means. We dont live in villages nor are we ninja's. We do not have hearts like people in your world we have clocks and also unlike your world if one's clock were to break it can be repaired and a new person will be reborn. Here no one cares about the matters of life due to the fact they will b replaced, so I suggest you be care due to the fact you CANNOT be replaced, because you are outsiders. The inhabitants of wonderland can easily fall in love with you even I myself could do such a thing, so I suggest if you dont want this kind of attention you be careful what you say, or do even though sometimes it can't be helped. You will easily tell a difference between the role holders and the not so important character because the Role holders have faces and distinct personalities and duties. he other non important characters have no faces and tend to look alot alike the rest from their territory. Talking to the said Inhabitants will refill your bottles once it is full you may leave, and go back to your normal lives until than you are stuck here. any question. good. I will see you later more and likely." With that said the rabbit left, and kept us all three lost and confused trying to soak up all this information.

I could feel I was shaking with anger. "That little creep! When I get my hands on him he will rue the day he met Sakura Haruno!" The three girls stood up still pissed, but silently agreed they won't get far just sitting there. So they headed off in the same direction the rabbit went hoping it will bring them to of any kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hour of walking later normal pov<strong>

"Finally! now we can ask for some help!" Temari yelled which thankfully no one was really paying attention. They were near some sort of amusement park, but it didnt look like any normal amusement park to them. It was more like something you would see out of a fairy tale. We kept walking looking around for someone who might know where we were. _'oof_'' mumbled Sakura as she ran into something not paying attention to where exactly she was going.

"sorry didn't see you there!" We all looked at the source to see a man with a little darker hair color than Sakura's with a punk looking outfit a huge pink boa, and cat ears? We slightly twitched when we noticed the tail as well as it moved.

"hey I never seen you guys around here before, are you outsiders too!" We all. looked between each other hearing the name outsiders again. We slowly nodded a yes not really sure what that meant still.

"um, excuse me, but we dont know where we are, or what we are doing here can you help us?" Hinata asked politely. "well you guys can come with me to meet my friends! I'm sure they can help you guys." He said excited then dragged us off in the opposite direction we just came. "by the way my name's Boris, what's yours?" We all introduced ourselves, and he nodded showing he understood. Still dragging us off to an unknown destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there we go the first chapter Hope it doesnt suck to much i will be fixing and redoing it later so don't be shocked if it changes just a tad. No there will not be a temari pairing sadly I just added her cause it seemed like a good excuse somewhat why they are slacking, and becuase I didnt want it to be too alike the last story I did. That is how come she is already dating shikamaru.<strong>


	2. too many questions

**me: Yay! second chappy already.**

**Sakura: That's a pretty fast update.**

**me: Ya well *sulkz* I have no life v_v**

**Andy-chan: What are you doing?**

**me: *roasting sasuke dead body over a fire* nuuufffin...**

**andy-chan: NOOO NOT SASUKE HE SO COOL!**

**Me: First You should of saw this coming when I told you I hate him aww yet your my friend anyway lucky you! and second QUITE BEING SUCH A FANGIRL!**

**Andy-chan: Sulks**

**me: how am i friends with a sasuke-fan idk**

**Sakura: ya me neither**

**Me: oh well I do not own naruto nor joker/heart/clover no kuni no alice**

* * *

><p>We told Boris how the white Rabbit by the name of Peter dragged us here but he also did not know why the reason was as we slowly came up to the Gates of what seemed like a huge mansion, with Boris when we heard a "Boris Boris! You came to Play with us and Onee-chan! Who are they?" Two twins cam up one wearing the same outfit only one red, and one blue, but as soon as they the Three girls they seemed to get very protective and took out huge scythe like weapons. The girls all sweat dropped. They had to admit though they were very cute kids. (In a way like aww that little baby rabbit is so kawaii not creeper cougar cute ya sickoz!)<p>

Boris than Pointed to the three of us. "These are some outsiders I met This is Sakura, Temari, and Hinata. They came with me for a visit. Girls These are my friends Dee and Dum." Boris explained as he pointed to the two. As soon as Boris said that they put the weapons away and Huggled **(AN: I luv that word.) **the three women. "yay! More pretty ladies to play with us!"

They all walked into the Gate the twins running around as they led us to "onee-chan". "Hey what are you guys doing not by the gate are you slacking agian you little brats!" we turned to the owner of the voice to come face to face with an orange haired man. "ugh not another Bunny." Sakura groaned unaware how loud she said it.

He glared at Sakura sternly. "I am not a Rabbit!" The twins were chuckling. Sakura just gave him a disbelieved look. "yeah you clearly are if your not what are with the bunny ears?" He covered his ears right after her comment. "There not bunny ears their just abnormally Long!" Everyone was laughing a bit now. "Oh come on no one's ears get that long your a rabbit admit it." Temari chimed in. "yeah and we just wanted to play stupid chicky rabbit!" The twins yelled in unison.

The girls giggled once more. "Elliot you shouldnt fight with guests." Another man said as he walked up behind them. "But blood.." Blood just gave him a look that the girls suggested meant enough, because the man addressed as Elliot stopped his sentence. "sorry if we troubled you ladies, My name is Blood Dupre The owner of this territory." The girls all nodded. " My names Temari." "Mine's hinata." "Sakura." They all three introduced themselves.

"I heard you say these were outsiders?" Blood seemed to ask Boris. "Yup! Apparently Peter brought them all here though I'm not sure why?" Boris told him. Him and Elliot had strange looks which we took as they had no clue either. "Why would he want more Outsiders here isn't he still obsessed with Alice?" Elliot questioned mostly to himself.

We all shrugged. Until we saw girl coming up the walk with a hand full of books. "Onee-chan! Look there are more Outsiders now!" The twins yelled all excited as they tackled the new comer in hugs. "Hi Dee, Hi Dum. , wait what really?" with that said she looked and examined all three of us and, put on a smile.

"Thats good now I wont be the only girl besides Vivaldi lthat has a face." She said coming up to us all. We introduced ourselves again and said hi. After that she walked up to Blood and gave him a peck on the cheek, Before walking with him to his study for more book. Blood told us all to go to the huge table in the back for a nice tea party as he walked with Alice.** (yes in this fanfic they are together why? ONE: cause Blood isnt a mean guy just a jealous one and I think he needs a woman to melt that cold heart of his, and TWO: BECAUSE I FUCKING CAN!) **After that they followed Elliot, Boris and the twins to the huge table Blood directed us to.

They sat down at the enormously large table that seemed fit for a King and all his royal subjects, and started chatting up a storm with the guys about where we were from, and how we lived. _'God these guys are oh so curious about everything.'_ Sakura thought.

Only 7 minutes Later the couple came back and sat down. "So where do you girls come from I never seen those kind of clothes before." We all three looked at each other wit shocked faces. "were from konohagakure. or in temari's case Sunagakure." She gave us a quizzical look. "Uhm the Leaf village where the leaf ninjas live." Her eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh you mean ninja's exist no way! I thought that was just a myth" Now it was The girls turn to give shocked faces.

"what do you mean you thought we didnt exist." Temari asked slightly annoyed again. "Temari we are the hidden villages only on one part of the world She probably never lived in our area or known about it. I learned that somewhere around the world there are a bunch of citizens non of them have chakra." Hinata pointed out. Temari gave her a deer in headlights look. While Sakura nodded remembering she learned that information in the same place Hinata did, along with Shikamaru, and Neji.

They all seemed amazed at our backgrounds. "So you really no how to use weapons!" The twins looked excited. "uh yeah, but we only use them when we have too having weapons is a responsibility you cant go all free will with them or you might hurt someone." Sakura explained to the two younger boys.

"Alice don't you have weapons where you live?" Temari asked curious now. "yes, but I never used one we dont fight other people constantly, not many people kill others too if they do they are punished." The all nodded at this new information. "we dont kill just anyone Alice we only do to protect our village, but killing anyone on ally terms is a crime." Sakura informed her. She slightly frowned at the thought of this. "Have you guys killed people?" they all shared glances and nodded a yes towards her. Alice didnt like the idea but she soon got over it knowing that her friends here have killed too. _'At least they didnt kill someone out of bordom or no reason.' _She thought.

The twins took a whole different reaction to this they thought it was extremely cool and came on with questions on what weapons we have and use, whats our favorite weapons, ect. ect. In which they all answered them with slight giggles every once in a while.

**Sakura's Pov.**

Once we finished our talks we said our goodbyes to them all and promised we would play with the twins soon. then went off and followed Alice who said she had to visit the queen in the heart castle. It didnt take long before we were in front of another set of large gates surrounding one of the most beautiful castles I have ever seen. Not that I seen many castles before in my life.

We walked in after Alice said hello to the guards and told them we were friends, and headed down a long hallway only to meet "Alice my love you came to meet me I believe! Hey you have the outsiders with you?" Peter yelled glomping poor Alice. "Get off me Peter! I came to meet with Vivaldi not you!" Alice yelled pushing the white rabbit off. As soon as he was off her and standing though I quickly gave him a kick to his man hood causing him to shoot back and into a wall.

I hmphed after that crossing my arms over my chest finally being able to hurt that damn rabbit. "Wow Way to go!" all four of us looked at the brown haired knight coming our way "Hello Ace these are some of my new friends Hinata, Temari, and the one who kicked Peter is Sakura." Alice mentioned to the said knight.

"Hello, and how did you do that I never seen someone kick that hard before!" I smiled at his excitement. "It's her genetics." Hinata and Temari mentioned in unison. "Oh Vivaldi is waiting for you in her room by the way. I will see you later I got to do a job for Julius." We all said bye to the knight and continued to follow Alice to the queen's room passing the poor rabbit knocked out rabbit. '_thats gunna hurt when he wakes up'_ I giggled at the thought.

We came upon two huge wooden doors and Alice knocked three times before walking in us three trailing behind her. "Hi Alice I was wondering when you would come! Who's your friends." Said a dark purple haired woman across the room. Sakura noted just as she would expect the queen was beautiful, but didnt expect to be so young after seeing the king in the hallway on their way here she expected her to be somewhat the same age as him.

"These are more outsiders like me." She said then introduced us again to the woman. It didnt take long for her to warm up to us though and soon we were all chatting and having fun with our girl talk. She even led us to a secret room of hers that Alice said she must really like us to let us come here. It was filled with the cutest stuffed animal plushies we ever seen. It really showed her young age.

"Hey wait you guys dont have a place to stay yet do you?" Vivaldi asked as we were all palying with some of the animal plushies. "oh I entirely forgot about that..." I said and trailed off in thought. "You guys can stay here if you'd like I have plenty of room and I would love more company." We all smiled at each other and agreed. Who could pass down that offer to live in a castle even just for a little while. She was even kind enough to offer us a free shopping trip for extra clothes tomorrow.

At that Alice left saying her goodbyes mentioning Julius wouldnt want her to be out when it's dark and Vivaldi Showed us to our rooms. Each one complete with a huge comfy bed fresh sheets, a bathroom and vanity and our own closet, It seemed a little much just to be a guest room but hey I wasnt going to complain it was the best bedroom I ever had to sleep in.

So after taking a nice hot, very much needed shower, and dried off, I put on the extra night gown Vivaldi gave to me and snuggled in the warm blankets of the bed. I laid there thinking of what tomorrow will bring as I slowly drifted off to sleep in my, for now temporary home. Life here might not be that bad before going back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>me: There thanks for those who supported this so far. Please keep on reviewing ^^<strong>

**Elliot: How come I don't get anyone to love?**

**me: Aww i'm Sorry Elliot D: If it makes you feel better I lubbies you. Plus Im sure you have your own flock of rabid fan girls after you -_-. BACK BACK YOU BEASTS! *fights off fan-girls* There is no raping bunnies aloud here.**

**Elliot: I am not a bunny! GOD!**


	3. Shopping day

**Third chappy now forgive me if there are mistakes I am doing this at like 4 in the damn morning cause I cant fucking sleep e_e and I refuse to take my sleeping pills they make me feel like I got hit by a bus the next mourning. So yeah enjoy I do not own the anime or game.**

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up with a start as she felt like she was rocking, and feeling her bed shake rapidly. "Sakura, get your lazy ass up it's time to go!" Sakura groaned, and tried to move over on her stomach, but instead fel off her bed and on to the floor below. Another groan was heard from the pinkette before she pushed herself up off the floor, and glared at the annoying blonde.<p>

"You couldn't of been a BIT more gentle Temari." She gritted through her teeth before grabbing her outfit she wore yesterday, and making her way to the bathroom. Sakura stopped right in front of the door and turned to the blonde one more time shaking and pointing a accusing finger at her. "You just wait Tem I am gunna get you back you just wait!" with that Sakura shut the bathroom door, and started the shower water.

Once she was in the hot water she relaxed just now realizing how tense she was; She never was a morning person after all. She than quickly got dressed, blow dried her hair and put on some light make up that was already provided in the bathroom. she couldn't help, but think again this place just had EVERYTHING!

She than ran out of the room, and stopped abruptly in the hallway. _'shit where is the outside again.'_ She decided to go right and search the doors without any luck she finally sucked up her pride, and asked one of the guards for directions.

She never did like asking for directions, but hey she really wanted new clothes she can't be walking around in the same outfit over and over again. "excuse me where is the door out of here I am lost hehe." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly Naruto style. "Oh right there ma'am." Sakura followed where is finger pointed to see the Huge double doors right on the other side of the room not ten feet away. Sakura sweat dropped, but mumbled a thanks as she ran out the doors to meet up with Vivaldi, Temari, and Hinata.

"What-" "Don't ask Temari do not ask." Sakura threatened, but her mood lightened up instantly and was ready for the horrors of shopping. They were walking through the small town and Vivaldi pulled them into the first clothing store that came up.

Sakura was about to puke at the sight of store. Dresses, Dresses, and more dresses! She sat in the very corner deciding to sit this one out. Hinata came up to the pinkette. "Hey Sakura how bout this one?" "no." "Hey Sakura you'd look great-"no" "come on Sakura try this- "no!" this was going on for about an hour as the girls shopped. "Hey Sakura how bout- "For the last god damn time I do not I repeat do not wear dresses, ESPECIALLY pink ones!"

She stomped out of the store clearly pissed they wouldnt leave her alone, only to run into our favorite chesire cat. "Oh hey Boris." "Hey Sakura! What you doing? you ok?" He said looking down at the woman, seeing a big frown on her face. "yeah I am fine I just aint enjoying the shopping trip I don't like thier taste in style..."

"Oh well I could take you to a few stores If you want your outfits don't look that far off from mine anyway." He said as a grin came to his face. "That would make my day actually thanks Boris." with that the two left off to a little shop on the other side of town, and with one look Sakura was in heaven. Jackets, black, skirts, jeans, chokers, and collars, and even Lolita dresses for special occasions, but best of all pink no where in sight.

On their way back after shopping for clothes, Sakura spotted something shiny in the corner of her eye. She looked, and noticed that they were weapons of all kinds. Of coarse Sakura couldn't pass down an opportunity like this, she was dying having to walk around without any safety what's so ever. She ran in telling Boris to wait outside as she looked at her selections.

She finally came out again with enlarged pockets and one big gun in her hands. Boris 's eyes went huge and he sweat dropped. "What kind of gun is that!" Instantly wanting one of them, but mostly shocked the tiny girl could carry it. "Oh I gotta couple this is a Galil, Golani Sporter. Very big, and powerful I also got a couple other guns for if I need some protection if I out walking somewhere." Sakura said pulling out two more calibers out of her pockets. a .500 S&W and a .45 ACP, and showing him her .600 Nitro Express magnum she was oh so proud of, but she made sure she grabbed some swords and Kuni's to remind her of home too. Boris was shocked to say the least, but smirked at the girl's enthusiasm. thinking the new outsiders were defiantly not like Alice, but he could also say it was nice to be able to teach the younger girl how to use the weapons.

She was shopping for what seemed like hours, but only lasted a few minutes, and it turned out her, and Boris had a lot in common. He was like the brother she used to have, a frown appeared on her face again at the memory of her brother Nao. They did everything together many even called them twins even though he was two years older than herself. They were the best of friends.

She looked at Boris's face again while they were eating ice cream cones waiting for the other girls to show up, at the castle, after putting away all her outfits Boris got for her. she would have to remember to pay him back later. _'he even looks a little like him. minus the ears, and tail and change the eyes to green and he could of been his twin.'_ She thought a smile now gracing her lips.

"They take a long time just to shop for dresses." Boris complained slightly. "yeah I know onii-san." Sakura froze when she realized what she just called him. She looked up cautiously at him, and was met with a blinding smile. "That's cute Sakura you think of me as your older brother." Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"For a second their I thought you'd freak out." Boris, put on a thinking face, then shook his head. "nah, your like my very own imouto-chan." Sakura laughed at this. She was all giddy inside being a little sister again. Why don't we just go to the amusement park and maybe invite the twins I got a feeling they are going to take a while.

Boris jumped up and started to drag her off towards the Hatter's mansion. "wait one sec Boris They got to know I didn;t just go missing." Sakura yelled running back up to the castle and told one of the guards to tell the girls of their plans. After that they were off again. Until Sakura ran into a certain were white rabbit blocking thier way. "ugh I have no time for you two the sooner I get to the castle the sooner I get to meet up with my lovely Alice." Peter Said already taking out his gun.

But before He could even think of putting his finger on the trigger, a gun hit him in the head making him drop his gun. "Don't even think of hurting my Imouto-chan you fucking rabbit!" Boris yelled than dragged his sister off towards their destination.

Sakura still couldn't get the last events out of her head, as a smile came to her lips. Ah the joys of having an over protective brother. They finally ended up at the entrance of the Hatter's where the twins stood pretty much falling asleep at their posts. "Hey guys we were heading to the Amusement park yu want to join." Instantly the twins stood up with grins on their faces. "Yay! We get to play with Boris, and Pretty lady2."

They both shouted, and instantly followed Boris, and Sakura off to the Park. Not to long they showed up at the Park, and after avoiding the loud and annoying Park workers, They were off to try the best, most stomach wrenching rides of Sakura's young life.

Sakura took turns sitting by Boris, Dee, and Dum as she screamed at the top of her lungs every time she got on another ride. After about an hour, or so they all decided to take a good break. "Hey there you guys are!" They all looked up to see Hinata, and Temari, looking a bit out of breathe.

"We been looking for you all around this Park it never ends!" Hinata whined. "That's because it's the biggest territory of them all here in Wonderland." Boris explained. "what took you guys so long for shopping anyway?" Sakura asked her friends.

"Oh we had to stop by a gun store and we got some weapons. We wanted to be protected just incase we run into someone who might cause us harm." Temari said as both girls took out their guns they had on them at the moment. Temari a .375 SIG and Hinata a .38 Super both pistols like Sakura's. "we have a couple more back home too." Hinata added. The guys again a tad shocked, but also thinking how cool they were being able to hold a gun.

"Ok then well you found me now what?" The girls looked up at some of the rides. "How bout we have some fun?" "ehh I think I will sit out I am almost all out of fun for today. I am having Tummy problems from the rides." Sakura said rubbing her stomach.

The girls giggled at their friends childish ways. "Well I can join you I am feeling fine." With that Boris got up and started to lead the girls to yet another ride. "I want to go too!" Dee whined and grabbed Hinata's hand to run off towards one of his favorite rides. Sakura giggled at the tiny blush on the Huuyga's face.

"I will stay with you Sakura, so you aint so lonely." Sakura smiled at Dum, and thanked him. Sakura sipped her vanilla smoothie a little while longer while chatting with the red eyed twin, but not ten minutes later the two got bored.

"Ok I think I want to get on a ride now I am tired of sitting my legs go numb with lack of movement." Sakura said getting up and rubbing said legs. "Ok can I show pretty lady my favorite ride?" Dum said looking hopeful, and excited.

"Sure why not." with that Dum took her to his favorite ride on the other side of the amusement park, and as Sakura took it in she just now realized it was probably the largest Rollercoaster in the whole entire Park. Sakura sweat dropped looking at the huge thing with worry and some terror, While Dum was too excited to realize the pinkette's distress.

He practically dragged her into the seat, and Sakura was already wide eyed, and breathing heavily already nervous. "Pretty lady don't worry it's just a little ride." Sakura stared at him with big eyes at the use of the word 'little.' to describe this ride. Sakura calmed down a bit though as the coaster started to move slowly up the ramp.

Sakura was almost completely relaxed when suddenly they started to shoot straight down in a fast blur. Sakura 'EEPED." rather loudly before nudging her face in the crook of Dum's neck not being able to stand the sight of the world rushing past her in a haze.

Once the ride was finally over Dum poked Sakura repeatedly. "Pretty lady you can let go now the ride stopped." At this Sakura poked her head up to see that the ride did indeed stop, and tore herself from her only area of safety of the scary rides.

Sakura, and Dum went on a couple calmer rides for Sakura's sake, and finally met up with the others. "We should get back to the castle Sakura, Vivaldi might be worried about us if we don't get back before dark." Hinata said calmly. "and who knows when that is going to be in this land." added a very tired looking Temari.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "We will walk with you till we get back to our mansion since it's on the way. - before Stupid, Chicky, Bunny finds out we left." Dee started while Dum finished the sentence. With that they all hugged Boris goodbye and started on their way.

They laughed at the twins as they played games all the way their to the mansion and hugged them goodbye as well. Then all three ran to the castle before it got too dark. As they got in they imidiantly greeted Vivaldi, and make sure she didn't get impatient and order for someone's head off. Right before they could have a chat with her though Sakura was really curious to as what kind of weapons her besties picked out. So they all walked into Temari's room then Hinata's and got sight of their guns. Temari owned Barret M82 Sniper Riffle and a .45 Submachine Gun, while Hinata had AK47 and a M16 Rifle. Plus a couple other handguns and swords and kinu's as well.

After chatting, and having tea with her, they all Decided to turn in for the night, but as Sakura laid down that night, she couldn't get the red eyed twin out of her twin. Sakura blushed slightly remembering burying her face in him when she was too afraid on that ride.

She thanked Kami no one was there to see her blush too. She finally just shook the idea out of her head and slowly fell into a peaceful warm sleep. While in the other room unknown to her Hinata was having the same thoughts before falling into a dream filled sleep about a certain blue eyed twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with chapter 3. That means soon The twins will go into adult mode so I can finally put in some romance! ^^ I hope you enjoyed my story so far don't forget to review, I need to make sure more than just a couple ppl like the story KK :D.<strong>


	4. WTH?

**Me: Here Chapter uhmmmm... *browse fanfiction chapters.* four!**

**MiMi: You don't even remember what chapter your on.**

**Me: I Forgot DONT JUDGE ME!**

**Jazz: *sigh* Your hopeless...**

**Me: =_= You guys are mean to me. Be nice I'm Older than both you bratz! Have some respect!**

**Jazz: *opens mouth* ... *closes mouth* your no fun!**

**Me: *chew on new piece of gum* thats what i thought.**

**Disclaimer: you all know I don't own any of this so why should I have to say it every chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was now Nine in the morning, and the castle was slightly busier than normal due to a big ball coming up, that the queen was holding. It was been about three weeks since Sakura, Hinata, and Temari came to wonderland, and are now use to the new strange way of life, and now already had a schedule. Everyday Sakura, and Hinata would wake up chat at breakfast with the queen and Temari, then they would go to the amusement park, and either ride the coasters with Boris, or have Sparring lessons with the cat, so he can show them how to use and get use to their new fire arms.<p>

After That they would if need be change the seasons to go to the Hatter's and play with Dum and Dee, either play with their weapons or just regular childish games. Even though They don't like that the twins played such dangerous weapon games with each other, they did play softer after the first Time the girls scolded them for almost killing each other.

Once done playing game with the twins they would visit Alice if she wasn't already at the Hatter's or Park. Then they would finish the day by chatting drinking tea with Vivaldi and Playing with her stuffed animals.

Sometimes they would help Ace go where he needs to go or use Peter White as a punching bag when he starts to scare Alice, or is being an ass. Like usual. Sakura even visits Mr. Black at the Prison warden sometimes when he isn't on Mr. White's belt. Mr. White is usually Fun to see at his circus, but Sakura felt bad for poor Mr. Black for having to be stuck in a Prison. It couldn't be the greatest job in the world so she made it a point to visit him. He even cooled his cussing down a bit around her, and Hinata for visiting.

Then at night Sakura would speak to nightmare, To try get the reason why he wanted them here in the first place. He would usually avoid the answer or say you will see in due time then she would wake up.

Temari had her own separate schedule due to the fact she didn't want to get involved in this world. Not that she wasn't having fun in wonderland it was filled with nice people when they were not trying to kill them, but what she was focused on was to get home and see her shika-kun again.

Temari looked at her bottle for the umphteen time that morning in her room. It was almost filled which meant she, and Sakura, and Hinata was soon to be reunited with thier friends. She had a smile on her face she couldn't wait to see Shikamaru again. She quickly slipped the bottle back into her pocket, and left out her room to join her friends at the breakfast table.

Sakura was laying against the back of the chair her feet on the edge of the table, while she chewed on a luscious red apple. Today she was wearing a red and black plaid mini skirt that stopped five inches above the knee , with black spider leggings that covered her whole legs with red and back checkered high top converse, Her new tight sleeveless corset top that stopped right at her belly button, and her sleeveless open black hoodie, and finished with her red fingerless gloves and black choker necklace.

Hinata was across the table from her eating a small bowl of cereal. She was dressed in a plain snug fitting jean skirt, with light blue leggings that went down two inches below the knee, and a pair of white flip-flops, She had on one of her nice light blue v-neck T-shirt that hugged her curves stopping an inch above her waist to showing jsut a little bit of skin, the v-neck showing off some cleavage the young woman use to try to hide. She finished this look off with a slanted white belt and a white choker that matched Sakura's.

Temari was now sitting next to Hinata She was decked out in a violet tight fitting spaghetti strapped mini dress that stopped mid thigh. Around the waist she wore a grey slanted belt. She had on fish netting leggings and dark purple high heels that matched her dress. She finished off the look with a silver chain heart necklace she kept hidden on her person, because it was the necklace Shikamaru gave her for their first valentine's day together, and her bracelet she wore the first day they came here to wonderland.

Sakura was quite bored wondering what to do today she usually always goes, and hangs with Boris first, but he said he had to do something this morning, and won't be back until tomorrow. She frowned at the thought.

_'maybe I should go see the twins.'_

_**'yeah! We get to see the cutie Dum!'**_

_'You sicko he is only like 12!'_

_**'well your a sicko too I am you.'**_

_'why am I stuck with a cougar for an inner.'_

_**'hey I am not a cougar! and How do you know thier twelve they might look it but this isnt any normal place they could of been here longer than us and jsut never aged cause their roles are suppose to be "young"'**_

_'well I guess that is true, but still they are kids now shut up I don't need you distracting me!'_

_**'fine fine I can tell you don't care about me *sniffles*'**_ Inner said in a dramatic tone and left.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her inner, and stood up from her chair. "I am going to pay the twins a visit" "Oh I will join you Sakura. Temari you coming?" Hinata asked as she got out of her chair, and started to put away her dishes.

"No thansk I will go, and talk to Alice." Temari answered getting a jacket on. "Your no fun Temari, but see ya." Sakura yelled the last part as she was pulling Hinata out the door too the Hatter's direction. Sakura couldn't deny she was excited to see Dum. Her and Hinata got quite close to the bloody twins.

"I wonder what the twins are gonna want to play today." Hinata thought aloud. Sakura looked up towards the sky as if in thought then shrugged. "I dont know what ever they feel like playing I guess." Hinata laughed at the answer she received. "Wow Sakura thanks that really helped." that said Sakura joined the huuyga in laughter. They walked the long trail t the Hatter's getting more excited the closer they got.

They always did enjoy their time with the boys. They released childish fun from the two kunoichi's, that they themselves couldn't act like when in Konoha. Don't get them wrong they love their home, but there was n time to have fun and act like children. Especially when your being pushed to be like your little sister who is "stronger" than yourself or your cousin, or when your a young girl being teased and beaten for being different.

Now they don't have to worry about being called weak, or teased, or hurt, they can just be themselves, and finally relax and have fun. Even when Elliot yelled at them for slacking off on their guard duty, the girls still had fun either laughing at the bunny or just standing next to the twins playing a relaxing game of I-Spy or how many times can you call Elliot a bunny before he explodes.

The girls finally caught sight of the Gate to the hatter's mansion, but oddly enough no Twins. Once the girls got to the gate they searched around to find the twins. "come on guys we aren't playing yet!" Hinata whined after getting tired of waiting.

She was also slightly not looking forward to them trying to scare her either. They stopped and eyed the premises looking for the two. Suddenly a two hand came and tapped on each of the girls shoulders, making them let out a small scream. They turned fast ready yell at the kids scaring them, only to meet a chest. The girls eyes slowly looked up to see the men's faces.

"Dee/Dum?" They asked quite confused. The men they saw before them looked alot like the twins, but how was that possible they were just kids yesterday. Both were wearing black sits one with a red tie one with blue matching their eyes. The one wearing blue had his hair a little longer tied in a blue hair tie a tiny smile plastered on his face. While the one wearing red had the same smirk only his hair in short cut fashioned and a red clip in his bangs.

"hello Sakura/Hinata. Did you come to play with us." They said in unison. They girls both blushed but Sakura got herself to finally speak. "h-how are y-you o-older now." Sakura stuttered out. Their grins got bigger at this. "we wanted to see how you react. you look quite beautiful with a blush Sakura." Dun answered as he caught Sakura's chin making her face him more. Dee was now wrapping his arms around Hinata waist making her Blush darker than the pinkette.

"How do you like it?" Dee asked Hinata getting his face closer to her face. The young heiress was about to faint at this rate. The girls kept stuttering out their words, and the twins soon released them slowly, quite satisfied with their results.

The twins were planning this for weeks, wanting the girls to show more feeling towards them than just thinking their children. They might actually have a chance with them now and wont have to worry about the other role holders taking their women. The girls finally got over the little spell and imediantly started asking questions about how, when, why, ext. ext. The twins answered somewhat truthfully making sure they earned a few blushed from the two.

Sakura had to admit though he was rather cute and she did like Dum a little.

**' oh you admitted you doooo like him! now what is your excuse huh? they're older than us now! and hot by the way. Did you see the way he looked at us god I just wanted to -'**

_'NO! dont answer that! I dont want to know what you wanted to do with him!'_

_**'well you were wanting to do some things too! come on why didn't you kiss him!'**_

_'Because!.'_

_**'Because...why?'**_

_'well...I...um..'_

_**'Thats what I thought!'**_

_'Oh shut up!'_

"Sakura you ok?" She came out of her rant with inner to see Dum looking rather worried at her. "yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." She said sheepishly. Dum smiled at her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and started dragging her into the gate. "um where are we going?" "to the back. Blood is throwing another tea party. I want you to sit by me."

Sakura blushed, but allowed him to pull her to the table and into a seat, as Dee sat himself by is brother with Hinata, put on his side. "Hey guys sorry we're late." We all snapped our heads to the voice to see Alice, and Temari. Temari looked at the two with a raised eye brow, then turned into a smirk.

_'great she will never let this go now!'_

_**'What's so wrong with her thinking we have something going with him?'**_

_'Uh i dont know maybe because... WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING GOING WITH HIM!'_

_**'You wish we did.'**_

_'No I don't. You do!'_

_**'And I am you so that means you do. End of story I WIN!'**_

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, just wanting her inner to be quiet. Alice took her seat next to Blood instantly and kissed his cheek. Temari sat in-between her and Elliot still smirking at the now red Huuyga and half glaring pinkette. Elliot was giving the twins a confused look during the beggining of the tea party. He wasn't sure how or when, but he was positive those twins were not that old before.

He rubbed his head, but the thought was soon discarded when a piece of carrot cake was set in front of him. The girls laughed at how his eyes seemed to shine when he saw the slice of cake and started to dig in. Dee and Dum made it a point to charm the ladies even at the dinner table, mostly to show the dumb bunny that even they can get an outsider and he can't. **(that's kinda mean show offs. I do feel really sorry for Elliot though he the only single one at the table =[ me sorry Elliot.)**

By the time the day was over Sakura and Hinata were ready to just go back to the castle. The girls were blushing madly, and couldn't seem to stop now. They said their goodbye's after they noticed how late it was they were not intending to stay this long, but after the tea Dee and Dum dragged them into another game of theirs, which released some tension between the four, Since they have changed to Adults.

Then after playing games they showed them some of their new weapons they just bought that day. To say the least the girls were exhausted. "goodnight Dum I will see you tomorrow at the park right?" Sakura said giving Dum a hug. "ok I will see you there." after that she started to head back. "Oh wait I forgot something!" Sakura turned just in time for Dum to lean down and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

She blushed as pink as her hair again and stuttered a goodnight again heading off toward the castle. "Goodnight Dee see you tomorrow." Hinata said with a smile after that long day she really needed a good night's sleep. Dee bent down and kissed her forehead. Goodnight Hinata." Hinata blushed a scarlet, and froze to where Sakura had to drag her half way home.

The twins smiled mostly to themselves as they turned back to their room. If they were gunna have to woo them again tomorrow they will need some good sleep as well right?

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4 sorry it took so long I usually update within a day to three days but this time I was a bit slow hehe. Remember to review I like to know people actually like the story so far. I think I am almost done too I think I only have 3 more chapter in the story that I need to type up and thats it unless I decided to add anything sorry if the story is short but I hate super long stories I feel like it takes forever to important scenes in stories. <strong>


	5. It is NOT a DATE

**Chapter 5 after this only two more chapters to go sorry if it seems to fast but I hate slow moving long stories they bore me.**

**Disclaimer: Getting tired I dont want to say it anymore.**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata were already at the amusement Park with Boris a little nervous waiting for the twins to arrive. "So it's like a date.." "For the last time it's not a date!" Sakura yelled completely embarrassed by now, Boris just wasnt giving in on the idea that his little sister was TOO on a double date. "You did say they were coming to ride the rides with you two today right?" He asked with a grin. "yes so?" "Then it's most defiantly a date!" Sakura face palmed causing a red mark to appear on her forehead.<p>

She groaned slightly tired of this fight she wasnt going to win. "It's not a date your here too."

"Oh I wont be here for long I got to go along with the Old man for some business."

"WHAT! why didnt you say that before."

"because I knew you'd be busy on your date, so I wont have to worry leaving you here alone."

"ugh for the last time it isnt a Date!"

"what ever you say." Boris said his grin a little bigger than before. He had to admit he didn't like knowing some guy took interest in his sister figure, but he did calm down a bit when he learned it was the twins despite their young attitudes he knew them well enough not to hurt the girls.** (He already knows they are adults.)**

Sakura sighed. Fighting inner about this not being a date is hard enough now she has to fight her and Boris about the subject. "Sorry did we keep you all waiting?" Sakura and Hinata looked up to see the twins still in their *cough hot cough* adult forms. "nope not at all I was just leaving have fun you guys." Boris said with a smirk and heading off towards Gowland to get ready to go.

"Come on Hinata lets go get something to snack on before we go on any rides." Dee purred in Hinata's ear and started to drag her off to a concession stand. Sakura snuck a glance at Dum and caught his lips curving in a smile. "How bout we go on some rides Sakura." Dum whispered pulling her off to a couple big roller coaster. As soon as the coaster started to roll down though Sakura couldnt help herself and held on tight to Dum burying her head into his chest.

What could she say she was absolutely terrified of heights. I little pathetic for a ninja, but she was. After the first six rides Sakura about had enough she was shaking and Dum had to coax her on the last three. "Dum is their any rides here that don't go a 100 feet in the air and back down again. Preferably one that doesn't go over 60 miles an hour.

Dum chucked, and closed his eyes in thought. A smirk made it's way to his face. "yes I know a ride just like that Sakura-chan. follow me." Dum chuckled and started dragging her off towards a part of the park she never went to before. Which she found out exactly why too when she caught the ride Dum was wanting her to ride.

"D-Dum this is a-a t-tunnel of l-lo-" Tunnel of love? yes i know its nice and slow." Dum said pushing her into the seat in the tiny boat shaped like a white swan. he than quickly sat in the seat next to her the big grin on his face getting even bigger.

After the ride started and the boat and themselves were being surrounded by the tunnel's walls Dum scooted closer to Sakura and slipped an arm around her shoulder. Sakura felt the heart rise to her cheeks and she silently thanked kami it was dark in this tunnel or else he would of seen her completely red face. She did relax in his arm though it was nice to feel liked and he was so warm.

" Sakura...Sakura?" Sakura batted her eyes open not even remembering when she closed them. She than noticed she was leaning against something warm, and looked up to be face to face with Dum. her face flushed, and he chuckled again seeing this. "you fell asleep." "s-sorry."

"It's fine I kinda liked it actually your very cute when you're sleeping."

Dum got out of the swan boat and helped Sakura out as well. "wan't to get something to eat?" before Sakura could answer her stomach beat her to it with a low growl. She blushed embarrassed but nodded before the two found a tiny area they could eat out.

Dum bought them both a burger some fries and a drink for both of them. "there you two are we been trying to find you guys!" Hinata said cheerfully and her and Dee sat with them. "Vivaldi wants us to be at the castle early so we can pick out some gowns for the big ball coming up." Sakura nodded slightly upset she has to end the NOT date, but of coarse she would never admit that out loud.

They said their goodbyes and Sakura snuck a kiss on Dum's cheek and was ready to go, buut not before seeing Dee plant a small kiss right on Hinata's lips. Sakura rasied her eye brow and once far enough away from the twins she wriggled her eye brows at the still blushing huuyga. "Nothing like that happened!"

Sakura laughed at hinata trying to defend herself. "we are just dating now t-that's i-it!" Hinata said facing away from her smirking friend. "what about you and Dum huh!" Sakura's smirk faded. "there is nothing is between us."

"mhm and I thought I was the shy one." Hinata giggled. Sakura sighed and pouted. it didnt take long for them to now be at the castle's front door. They both walked in and searched around. "Vivaldi we are ready lets go!" As soon as Sakura yelled this Temari, Alice and Vivaldi flew down a flight of stairs. "ok come on! we aint got all day!" Temari yelled grabbing her best friends hands and dragging them out the door. "Excuse me! WE were the ones waiting for YOU!" Sakura yelled at the blonde.

The five girls finally made it to a small dress shop that seemed to defy logic with how much larger it seemed on the inside than on the outside. The girls started their shopping fast as Vivaldi went to the back getting her already ordered dress. She than came to watch the girls pick out the ones they wanted.

It didnt take long for the girls to pick a the dresses they really wanted and thought was absolutely beautiful. Vivaldi chose an simple elegant dark purple strapped long dress that hugged her torso and than fluffed out at her hips and to the floor. Alice had on her short puffy sleeved baby blue dress with white gloves to an inch above her wrist.** (if you read the manga series book 5 i think you'd know the dress.)**

Temari had on a sleeveless violet tight fitting dress that stopped right at her ankles to show the black strap high heels she had on. It was tight around her top half of her body and hips than got a tad looser and ruffled around mid thigh. a beautiful gold chain heart necklace around neck and hangs right above the peak of her breast that are slightly showing.

Hinata was now wearing a strapless sky dress showing off her bare shoulders and giving her chest more definition than it already had. it stopped right at her knees and had a black ribbon right under her bust and a thin black flower design under the ribbon of the dress. She bought a black choker, sky blue bracelet, and topaz earrings to match the color of the dress. she also bought black pear of strappy heels.

Lastly Sakura had on a Hot pink strapless dress that stopped mid thigh with a black corset top design, a black ribbon under her bust and black ruffled designs. she wore black fingerless gloves that went all they way up passing her elbows by two inches. She also had a black netted choker necklace and black high heeled goth boots with a hot pink design on the sides that matched the pink color of her dress.

Once the girls were done trying on the dresses and satisfied with their look they quickly bought the dresses and brought them to the castle. "I can't wait to wear this I usually don't like pink but I couldnt resist this dress." Sakura said excited as she walked into her room to put the dress in her closet.

"I love my dress too even if it does show alot of skin." Hinata blushed. Sakura laughed at this. "Oh come on hinata it don't show too much it shows just the right amount Dee will be all over youuuu!" Sakura teased.

"oh! I could say the same for you with Dum meanie!" Hinata yelled a little embarrassed. Temari raised her eye brows at the two. "did certain some ones get feeling for the twins?" Temari smirked "no!"

"Sakura!" hinata said in a 'dont you lie.' tone. "ok maybe yes." Temari's smirk grew at this. "awww you two are finally in love!" Now it was both their turn to blush. They muttered under there breath something like stupid blonde, but Temari was to much in her pride to care. She gave out a final laugh and wished the two good night.

Both girls sighed, but smiled at each other, Silently in agreement with the other. This was the most fun they had in quite a while and the most they felt for someone in about... forever not even their past crushes made them feel the way Dee and Dum did.

They just had that gift they supposed. That night after they said good bye to Alice and goodnight to Vivaldi and Temari Hinata cracked open a giant bucket of ice cream while Sakura got the spoons. While eating away at the ice cream they talked about what they are gunna do with their bottles being almost full.

They never did really decide before falling asleep on the floor. Hopefully ready for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter really did suck especially the ending I will try to not let the next one suck as much. review please ^_^<strong>


	6. the cute couple

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I don't really have a good excuse, but my computer broke down during it then after waiting so long for it to come back I lost interest, but I am back now to finish it now that I am interested into it once again.**

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed since the couple's first date, and since then it became a regular thing, and the ball is tomorrow.<p>

Sakura eyes fluttered open to see the bright light that shown through the curtain covered windows, and then looked around to see Hinata still asleep beside her. Last night they were talking about what they would do now that their bottles are full, are they going to go home like they planned or should they stay.

They finally figured out why Nightmare has brought the girls here, in fact the reason made her want to kill the sick demon.

_**Past Dream state**_

_"Have you been enjoying your time in wonderland?" Nightmare asked with a tiny smirk on his face. "Yes, but I still want to know why we are here." Sakura demanded not ready to leave without an answer this time. "Well it was simple really; I knew Alice can only come here if she has the power to have everyone gain feelings for her, even if she doesn't pick them they will still care for her as a dear friend. I wanted to know if I can hand pick woman I believe to have the same power."_

_"So you are telling me that you brought us here FOR NO DAMN REASON!" Sakura yelled now shaking the demon hard, before he coughed blood up on her outfit. "AH what the hell!" Sakura yelled immediately letting him go. "Aren't you a demon?" Sakura yelled once more. "Of course I am. I am just a sick demon." He answered wiping away the blood. "A sick demon? Who has heard of a sick demon! Ugh I can't believe you brought us here for no damn good reason." Sakura growled pinching the bridge of her nose._

_"Well in all honesty it may be no reason for you, but it worked in my prospective." Nightmare said a smile on his face. Sakura just 'humped' with a pouting stance. "I guess I see your point but that don't mean I agree." She mumbled still pouting. Nightmare just chuckled. "Thanks sakura at least you understand."_

_**End of past**_

Sakura groaned, before sitting up and left into the bathroom. She turned the handles slightly then started to strip while the water heated up. As soon as she was done she hoped into the shower and started to relax as the hot water pelted against her skin. She released a sigh before putting a dab of shampoo and conditioner in her hair.

About 30 minutes later she left the bathroom a towel wrapped around her body tightly, and picked out her outfit before escaping into the bathroom once more to get dressed.

By the time she was done dressing and got out of the bathroom, Hinata woke up and cleaned up the ice cream bucket and the spoons. "What time is it?" Sakura asked trying to find a clock. "It is around 8:00" Hinata answered. "Ok I might as well meet up with Temari and Vavlida the ball is tomorrow." Sakura said making her way out the door.

"Alright I will be down in a minute." Hinata called after her as she walked to her own room.

"Ah there you are Sakura did you have a good sleep?" Temari asked with a smile, sipping on some tea. "Just peachy." Sakura answered now noticing the stiffness in her neck. She sat in a chair across from Temari and started up a conversation about the ball; only for Hinata to join in once she came in.

"My bottle is almost filled now." Temari said happily realizing she will be able to go home by the time the ball is over.

"So are ours, if not already filled." Hinata chimed in taking out her bottle to see how full it was.

"Great we should be able to leave and go back home soon. Then everything will be back to normal." Temari cheered taking a bite out of her breakfast, while Sakura and Hinata froze, which didn't come un-noticed by Temari. "What?" She asked.

"Well you see we don't know if we really...want to go home." Sakura answered. "What! What do you mean you don't know if you want to go home? We belong back home!" She yelled glaring at the two. "Belong? You mean belong back in that hell hole we called home. That is not a home, they underestimated us, they called us weak and constantly tried to get us to quit saying we couldn't handle ourselves. I bet their celebrating right now our absence the only one who actually has a life there is you Temari!" Sakura yelled back in her defense.

Temari stayed quiet staring at the two. "Hinata?" Temari finally spoke up. "It's true Temari, no one really likes us there but you, and I feel accepted here." She answered shyly not looking her in the face.

Temari got up and left the table in an awkward silence, which got Sakura slightly pissed. _'how can she be so self fish she knows well that we weren't happy at home does she really think we are just going to go back cause she wants to!' _sakura crossed her arms, but soon calmed down and started to feel horrible for thinking that thought. She was self fish herself for wanting to stay wasn't she? She turned to see Hinata with a desperate look on her face. "Don't worry Hinata, you did nothing wrong." Sakura encouraged trying to make her feel better.

"Now let's help set up the ball room." Sakura said dragging Hinata along, not stopping till they got to the ball room. Once they entered they saw many of the faceless workers for the palace creating the ball room. "Wow what are you guys doing in here?" Vavlida asked instantly seeing the two outsiders. "We wanted to see if you need any help." Hinata asked innocently. "Oh no, we don't want you seeing the ball till it's done! shoo shoo do something fun we want it to be a surprise when you come in tomorrow. Now shoo." Vavlida said pushing them out of the room.

Hinata looked towards Sakura as if asking now what, and was met with Sakura just putting on a grin and shrugging her shoulders. "Well I guess I will meet up with Dum I got nothing to do, and I am sure he is bored, the twins always are." Sakura said now on her way to the Hatter's mansion. Hinata sighed and followed her friend wanting to see Dee anyway.

It didn't take long before they ended up at the Hatter's and immediately spotted the twins guarding the gate for the first time. "Wow actually doing your job, Hell just froze over." Sakura teased before giving Dum a peck on the cheek. He smiled at her joke. "Well Dee ran off to meet up with Hinata, so I was stuck." He said hugging her closer to his body, making Sakura giggle looking up into his red eyes. "The ball is coming up you going?" He asked her.

"Of course I am going, Vavlida wouldn't let it go if I didn't show up." Sakura chuckled. "Would you mind being my date?" He asked, and Sakura spotted the tiny blush on his cheeks. "Of course I won't mind, I thought you'd never ask." She answered standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the lips. He grinned once more. "You should join me for tea with the boss. He said I can add company, and since I know you aren't busy..." He said slightly pulling her through the gates. "Sure I haven't seen Alice in a while anyway."

Sakura held his hand letting him lead her to the back where the regular long table sat decorated with tea cups and foods of many types. Alice turned her head first to see the gown up Dum leading a pinkette to the table. "Hello sakura I haven't seen you in a long while, how have you been." She asked sipping on a cup of tea, while Blood gave Sakura a nod as a 'hello'. "Hello Alice, Blood. I been fine, just been a bit busy. How about you?" Sakura asked sitting across from them.

"We have been good. The ball is coming up, are you going?" Alice asked, knowing that Sakura may have got the dress but she hasn't exactly said she was defiantly coming.

"Yeah, Vavlida wouldn't be happy if I skipped out on it, anyway I already picked out my dress with you guys, might as well wear it." Sakura grinned taking a sip from the tea and grabbing herself a tiny piece of carrot cake. "Cant wait to see you in it." Dum whispered in her ear, making the pinkette blush a bit and change the subject to distract them from her blush. "So what is the tea party for this time Blood?" She asked not really caring. "No reason just thought it might be a good day to drink tea." He answered plainly. Sakura was not surprised by the answer, he was always this way, having no reason for anything he does, and he just does it.

"Oh hello Sakura it's been a while since you visited." Elliot said as he walked up to the table and sat himself on Blood's other side. "Oh hello Elliot long times no see. Yeah I know I missed you guys." she answered taking a bite out of her piece of carrot cake. If she had anything in common with the in denial rabbit it was their taste in food. Sakura had to agree most of the carrot based foods he ate were really good, and tasted nothing like carrots.

"So how is Temari she hasn't been around here much either." Alice asked. "She been good she is getting ready to go back home now that her bottle is almost filled." Sakura answered honestly. "Oh that's right I completely forgot about you guys being outsiders I guess I got use to you guys. That's sad." Alice said not realizing Dum's uncomforted.

Sakura noticed his hurt expression and squeezed his hand tightly trying to comfort him. "Come on Sakura I got something to show you!" Dum shouted unexpectedly making sakura jump, before he started dragging her off to the mansion. "What is it Dum?" She asked, still be dragged around. "It's a surprise!" He yelled a tinny grin on his face, as he tugged the pinkette into his room he shared with Dee. "Stay right here. And close your eyes." He said not moving till her eyes were most defiantly shut.

Sakura heard him shuffle around the room, and couldn't help but giggle a bit, before he moved back to her side. "Ok you may open them." He said. Her eyes fluttered open to see a tiny box he was holding out to her. It was a nice teal blue color with a sparkly silver ribbon on it. "Oh Dum you know I don't want you spending money on me." Sakura said.

"I wanted to though, please open it." He asked pushing it into her hands. She smiled and carefully pulled the ribbon away, and lifted the top. She gasped when she saw what lay inside. It was a beautiful silver chain necklace with a little heart charm with a teal green gem inside it. It was simple, but very beautiful.

Sakura was speechless to say the least, but was able to attack him in a hug. "Thank you, it is beautiful, seriously I love it." Sakura said staring at the piece of jewelry. "I thought you'd like it." He grinned. She put the top back on the box and held it like it would break if she were to let it go. She looked up at Dum in time for him to catch her in a kiss. She kissed back, with just as much excitement, causing him to smile within the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart he kept his arms around her tight, and rested his head on her shoulders. Sakura couldn't help but feel he was upset because of that conversation earlier, but she wasn't going to point that out to him, he needs to talk about it on his own, it won't do him any good if she trysts to force it out of him.

"Did we intrude on something?" A smug famine voice asked.

They pulled apart slightly to see Hinata and Dee smirking from the door frame. Sakura just groaned laying her head back onto Dum's shoulder. "You ruined the moment thanks friend." Sakura complained. Everyone else just laughed, and Dum took her out of the room, and decided to take a walk around the hatter's territory.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few hours of walking later<strong>

"I can't wait to see you in that dress Sakura." He said flirtatiously, kissing the top of Sakura's head. She smiled and hugged him closer. "You're just saying that." Sakura mumbled. "But thank you anyway." She said with a smile.

"I got something I need to tell you." He said stopping them in their tracks. "What is it Dum?"

"I just wanted to say, that I know you can go home soon and that I support you no matter your decision, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be hurt if you left. So I just ask of you is for two to at least consider staying here in wonderland with me."

So he finally got it off his chest. "I promise to think about it Dum, You wouldn't think would just make such a big decision without thinking it through did you." Sakura said hugging him close. He sighed and hugged her as well. He would have to live with that for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok only one choppier and I am DONE! YAY! Sorry it a short story but admits it if it got into the 20 to 30 chapters you'd be bored and waiting for the end.<strong>


	7. I love you

**Last and final chapter IS HERE! Enjoy! Btw sorry but it might be super short since it is ending the story.**

* * *

><p>The ball was here and Sakura was nervous to say the least. She has just gotten back from the amusement park hanging out with her practically brother Boris, but today was completely full of things to do. She had to hang out with Boris and try some new rides, have tea at the Hatters, play with Vavlida in her secret room, Help Ace through the maze garden, and run away from the always psycho Peter. To say she was tired was an understatement and all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but here she was standing in front of the full length mirror with the dress she bought so long ago for the ball, that was to be hosted tonight.<p>

Sakura smoothed out her tummy area on the dress getting rid of any wrinkles that were there and headed into the bathroom. She started to curl her hair in soft lazy pink hoops. Once that was down she applied some mascara and eyeliner plus a bit of clear shiny lip-gloss to make her lips glimmer.

She looked in the mirror for the final time before deciding she needs to finish her look off with the final piece that was missing. She left the bathroom only to appear back at the mirror two seconds later with the same simple yet beautiful necklace Dum bought her yesterday. She thought the best time to wear the jewelry was defiantly tonight.

She slowly hooked it around her neck and with a final glance in the mirror she descended into the Ball room where her friends Hinata Vavlida, and Temari were. Temari hasn't spoke to her since their little tiff yesterday so it was a bit awkward for a while.

So imagine her surprise when Temari was the first to start walking her way up to the pinkette. They stood in front of each other for a little while before Temari broke and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I was selfish for wanting you to come back home with me. It isn't my choice to make. And I understand why you want to stay." She said pulling a part. Sakura just laughed before hugging her friend. "You know I will find a way to talk to you while we are apart." Sakura laughed. "I will force it out of nightmare somehow." Sakura said making Temari laugh out loud.

With that the girls met up with Vavlida and Hinata and started chatting it up before the guest really started showing up.

It didn't take too long before everyone filed in and Sakura was now trying to find her precious Dum. Her search didn't last long before Dum Snuck up behind the pinkette with her knowing. "Well Aint I lucky the prettiest girl at this ball has no dancing partner. Sakura gasped before turning around and tackling him in a crushing hug. "I have been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed within the hug. "I thought that much of you seeing you walking around here for the past couple minutes."

"You been watching me search for you and didn't bother showing me you were right here!" She yelled. "I thought you looked rather cute trying to find me." He said with a smirk.

"Hmphed well I thought you didn't show up!" She pouted. "Oh and miss seeing you in that dress. Never!"

Sakura laughed and hugged him tighter, and kissed his lips softly. "Get a room." teased another voice. Sakura looked over Dum's shoulder to see a smirking Boris, and groaned again. "Why does someone always ruin our moments?" She whined, making the two men chuckle at her. "Be good to her Dum, and beware of her boredom. She can drag you into scary situations." Boris teased talking about a certain bored night when she chased him around to trying too put make up on the poor cat.

Sakura pouted and stuck her tongue out at Boris before giving him a little hug, and cuddling back into Dum's arms. "Hey you're wearing the necklace." Dum pointed out. "Of course I thought you'd like me wearing you gift." She answered.

"I love the way it looks around your neck, it makes me happy you would wear it I know you don't like jewelry much." He whispered pulling her out to the dance floor.

The two danced a bit, or more of Dum tried to teach Sakura to dance while she tried not to fall on her ass. So far they made it through four fast and twirly songs before they finally were caught in a slow song she could actually dance too. She said her hands around his neck while he slid her around her waist and slowly moved in lazy circles. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and sighed wishing she could stay like this with him forever.

The song lasted a little while longer before Dum started pulling sakura away out of the ball room and soon ended up in the maze of roses she had to help Ace out of earlier. "The night is almost over Sakura." Dum said squeezing her hand tightly. Sakura lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up towards his face.

He took this as a que to go on. "I just wanted to spend some alone time with you if you decide to go back home." Sakura could hear his voice slightly crack and stopped while turning towards his body. She looked him straight in the eyes now and saw his disappointment. "What made you so sure I would be going back home?" She asked.

"Well it is your home, I just thought you would want to go back where you grew up, and have friends." He answered honestly.

Sakura laughed. "Dum, I thought I told you about how I was teased and not liked back home."

"Yeah but you also said you had some pretty good friends you missed." He mumbled.

"They are good friends but not ones I would be miserable about, my best friend is Hinata and she is staying too." she answered kissing his cheek. "Staying too? So you are officially staying here?" He asked hopeful.

Sakura smiled, and kissed his lips softly. "That doesn't answer my question." He mumbled against her lips. Sakura laughed, pulling away from him. "Yes I am staying, why would I ever leave my life here it is so fun, and let's face it you would be miserable without me, let alone bored out of you mind." Sakura teased. Dum just smiled and pulled her face to his crushing their lips together.

Sakura smiled into the kiss before putting her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She soon felt something against her lips and noticed it was his tongue, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth shyly to give him the access he wanted. As soon as her mouth opened his tongue plunged into it and started to tangle his tongue with hers together in a fight for dominance. He obviously won and started tasting everything and anything he could, before they were interrupted by a loud popping, and banging noise.

They looked up to see the colorful colors that painted the sky in loud bangs and pops. "Pooh fireworks, aren't they beautiful Dum!" Sakura asked staring up at the magnificent explosions of colors.

"Sure, but not as beautiful as you my princess." He whispered in her neck. Sakura blushed, but a soft smile made its way to her lips. "I love you Sakura." He whispered in her ear making her blush increase, before pulling her head away to stare up at him. "I love you to Dum." She yelled jumping up into his arms.

"You do?" He asked innocently. "Of course I do, why would I lie about something like that?" She asked. "It is just a bit too good to be true so..." he was interrupted by sakura planting her lips against his."You are just too cute and modest for your own good." She said snuggling up to him.

The two made their way back into the ball room to see them giving Temari a few hugs. "Great we made it back in time," Sakura said running up to her beastie. Once she made it to her side she trapped her in a bear hug with Hinata. "We are going to miss you Temari." Sakura said looking up at her friend. "I will miss you two as well." She said. "Sent forget to contact me!" She said to the both of them. "Yeah I will be in your dreams literally." Hinata joked. "Oh know be careful Hinata we don't want to enter any dreams she has of Shikamaru, we might intrude on something." Sakura whispered and faked a shiver of disgust.

Temari laughed and hit Sakura upside the head. "You are so rude! I am going to miss that." She said giving them a final hug before backing away and taking out her tiny bottle. Dum came up; and hugged Sakura from behind as Temari drank the bottle and disappeared slowly after. Sakura let a small tear run down her cheek before Dum wiped it away. "I will be fine Dum I will keep in contact with her." Sakura told him. She didn't want him worrying about her making second thoughts.

She turned to face him. "I love you Dum, and will not be leaving you anytime soon." She said with a small smile and kissing his lips softly and pulled him into the last song of the night.

After that night Sakura kept her promise and Forced Nightmare into letting her contact Temari through her dreams. Temari was now married to Shikamaru, had his first child, and now pregnant with his second, and told everyone when questioned where the girls were that they were happy and that they shouldn't worry. Hinata was now engaged to Dum and pregnant with his child as well. Sakura and Dum have gotten married themselves, a little while after Blood and Alice's, with Boris being the one to give her away since he was practically her brother she thought it would be appropriate.

They were now living their happily ever after, and for the first time Sakura can sleep at night without feeling that she could be murdered within her sleep, due to a missing nine. She isn't tired from endless hours at the hospital, and neither here nor Hinata are constantly feeling insignificant to their teammates. Because for the first time the people they live around do not expect the impossible from them and are just happy with the way they are and not the way they should be.

Sakura can honestly say that Wonderland truly was the best mistake she ever has gotten herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done I hope it was good enough I am sorry it seemed in a hurry to get over, but I truely hate too long of fanfics and I cant sit and wait 30 hours to finish the 30 chapter fanfic. I hope you enjoy it i think the last two chapters were filled with alot of fluff so I hope you got your amount of fluff intake on this.<strong>


	8. AN

**Ok the reason why I am making this is to say**

**That this was my first story I did for a request and I did love**

**Trying to complete it.**

**I also want to say that since I found out I liked writing this**

**I am open minded for other requests involving Sakura**

**As long as it is within the 1 to 15 chapter limit**

**so if you want it to be a super long story; you**

**are asking the wrong person teehee ^^.**

**Another fact is if it includes a nice sasuke**

**Or sakura dating sasuke I will decline since I truly dislike him.**

**Lastly I am sorry I took a LONG break Black Spade Angle,**

**And I am happy you liked the story**

**You were my main concern, since it was your request.**

**That is all thankies :D!**


	9. PLEASE READ

**Sorry dear readers but this is important to me so please read!**

**SO I heard about trying to get rid of some stories because of sexual themes, violence, or if it is based off by a song and I absolutely shocked. There are Ratings on the writing for a REASON and now they are just getting rid of ALL stories. Why not put something up where you have to have an account to read certain fics or even a age limit on the M rated.**

**THERE IS NO NEED FOR SUCH AN ABOMINATION!**

**This is to UNLEASH OUR IMAGINATION and now they are LOCKING IT UP!**

**So I am hoping those few who read my story with in fact sign the petition, it is very simple all you need is your name address(nothing is sent to you) and a email and your pretty much able to able to sign**

**Please help save these stories there are many great stories that are being deleted never to be seen again!**

**The link to the petition is on my profile.**


End file.
